


[Podfic] In Lighter News

by aethel, blackglass, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), Shmaylor, silverandblue



Category: Better Off Ted
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Jabberwocky - Freeform, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: “And in lighter news,” Veronica said, reading on, “despite the combined efforts of both the American and Chinese cyber-divisions, Jabberwocky has gained control of the stock exchange.”[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] In Lighter News

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Lighter News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519276) by [LithiumDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll). 



  
_cover art by[Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/works)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/In%20Lighter%20News.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [In Lighter News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519276)

 **Written by:** [LithiumDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumDoll/pseuds/LithiumDoll)

 **Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Performed by:** [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue), [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Length:** 8 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/In%20Lighter%20News.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/In%20Lighter%20News.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
